Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk (ジェット・ザ・ホーク) is a fictional supporting character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an dark green anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" (伝説の風使い) due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Cocky and brash, Jet is also very arrogant, prideful, and always seeks riches and fortunes. While also the Babylon Rogues' leader, Jet rarely takes his responsibilities seriously, though he knows how to assert his authority. For all his shady characteristics though, Jet is an honorable Extreme Gear rider. Since losing to Sonic the Hedgehog in Extreme Gear, Jet has kept an intense rivalry with Sonic, becoming his greatest rival in Extreme Gear racing. Ever competitive, Jet has made it his foremost goal to best Sonic in speed, and take his title as the fastest thing in the universe. Background Not much about his past is known. Personality Jet is seen as being very highly arrogant, confident, conceited and holds high standards. He also has an massive ego, mostly considering himself the fastest, and holds everyone else in low regard, often bragging about his skills. While he is willing to praise others, he usually makes his complements short and follows up with an insult. Over time, Jet has matured slightly and become more of a sport as he gave Shadow and Rouge genuine compliments on their skills. Jet is usually very rude and disrespectful, and has a snide sense of humor. He enjoys insulting others and rubbing his victory or other's losses in their faces. Even when dealing with his own teammates, Jet cite both Storm and Wave with insults and ignore them. Jet is extremely prideful and very protective of his reputation, not wanting to look bad. He is also a sore loser and refuses the pity of others as he considers it a direct insult to his character. Regardless, he stands by his losses, even if it was because of unexpected events, and will work hard to overcome them. He also despises those who are faster or more confident than him. Mostly, Jet is laid back and nonchalant, though he choses not to show this to people he does not explicitly know, as he is too prideful to show his less-likable traits. While he knows his duties as leader of the Babylon Rogues, he does not takes his responsibilities very seriously and remains unconcerned in the face of issues. However, he knows when to assert his authority. As a team leader, Jet is strict, has little tolerance for failure and dislikes showing any sign of weakness to anyone. Over time, Jet has become a better leader and leads his team with a better attitude. Jet is shown to have a very short temper, throwing a fit when a portrait fell on top of him and even twitching with build-up anger. While Jet has become more level-headed in some fields, such as ignoring Wave and Storm's frequent arguments, he is still prone to angry outbursts at times. Jet has a defined love for money and treasure, which he likes the most besides himself. His primary motivation in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible, even having daydreams of stacks of gold, and if it turns out there not a profit to be gained from a heist, Jet quickly loses all interest in the matter. When it comes to acquiring wealth, Jet is very greedy and selfish, given that when he went after Eggman to get the Key to Babylon Garden back, it was because he wanted the Treasure of Babylon, rather than stopping Eggman from using it to conquer the world. Jet enjoys Extreme Gear racing or pretty much any kind of activity that requires extreme stamina and skill, and takes enormous pride in winning. While extremely competitive and only wanting victory, Jet opposes cheating and strives to win fairly. If he cannot win using his own skills, his victory is meaningless to him, and he will actively seek a rematch to achieve absolute victory. While he may not always show good sportsmanship, Jet enjoys racing worthy opponents and can be content with the whatever the outcome may be after a good race. Appearance Jet is an anthropomorphic hawk with emerald green, and dark emerald green feathers covering his body and white feathers on his front torso. He has blue eyes and a golden beak. His hair is styled like a mohawk with dark green tips. He also has two tail feathers. For attire, he wears a pair of white gloves with red and black cuffs, red, black and white boots with gray soles, and yellow and white goggles with gray strapping. Abilities Video Games Jet the Hawk appears in the following video games: * Quotes *"Hmph! He may be the fastest creature on the ground, but in the air, with me and my Extreme Gear, he's just a joke!". *You see, to be the fastest on a Gear, you have to become one with the wind! Without wings, well, you might as well kiss the ground and go home! Relationships 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Jet and Sonic have been rivals ever since they met. At first, when Jet was better than Sonic in Extreme Gear riding, Jet used to make fun of Sonic. In the last court in the World Grand Prix, Jet was surprised that he was actually losing against Sonic, so he (albeit unknowingly, due to Wave's deception) cheated, which made him win. In the end of Sonic Riders, the two had a more friendly relationship bordering on friendship and promised each other to compete once again. In addition, although Jet desires to beat Sonic in racing, he does not wish to use unfair tactics to win against him, as he told Wave to not sabotage Sonic's Extreme Gear, and later told Wave off when he learned about the actual reason behind his win was indeed due to Wave sabotaging Sonic's Extreme Gear. Wave tells Jet that it's time to split up and everyone hops on to their gears and went home. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, they met again and had a race, but it ended up as a draw. Sonic says at the end of the game that he'll compete Jet again in the World Grand Prix. But however, in the final ending, when Sonic was in the car, Jet called his name and went after him asking for one last race. Sonic accepts it and the two compete against each other. It is unknown which one of them won the race since the credits of the game came in between. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, both Jet and Sonic have a shared winning animation, in which Jet does several leaps in the air while Sonic is waving to the audience. Just before Jet finishes it, Sonic turns to Jet's direction and retracts just as the latter has finished his movements, making Jet smile sneakily. 'Blaze the Cat' Storm the Albatross Since Jet is the leader of the Babylon Rogues, Storm does not call Jet by his name; he calls him "Boss" and does whatever he can to please Jet. Jet doesn't really seem to take Storm as a friend as he is always acting like a leader and appoints him missions. 'Wave the Swallow' Jet is also Wave's boss. But unlike Storm, Wave does not bother calling Jet "Boss", she simply calls him by his name. She is the creator of Jet's Extreme Gear, Type-J. She also helps Jet by using her intelligence, But Jet sometimes seems to be bothered by her "long and boring speeches". 'Amy Rose' In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when Jet found out that Amy had one of the Ark of the Cosmos, he goes after her. When he caught her, he said "Alright, girly. Hand over the Ark of the Cosmos!" and Amy responds that she has no idea what he was talking about. Jet thought she was lying and told her not to play dumb. When Jet had reached Eggman's Computer Room, he found out how important the Ark of the Cosmos were and knew that Amy still had them, but since she wasn't around he couldn't get it from her, but Storm got it from her, along with another one. Trivia *Jet's name came from the prototype name of the character in the classic games, Nack the Weasel, as when Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble was first announced in a Magazine article in 1994, Nack the Weasel was referred to as Jet, but was later changed. This could also show how both characters resemble a lot in personality. *Jet is the youngest member in the Babylon Rogues. He is also the youngest rival Sonic has ever had (besides Silver). *Both Jet's and Silver's counterparts in Sonic and the Black Knight don't appear in story mode. *Unlike most characters, Jet has a tendency to refer to Sonic by his full name, "Sonic the Hedgehog", as shown in the cutscenes of the Sonic Riders series. He started doing this at the end of the final story of the first game. *Jet can be considered ambidextrous. In the Sonic Riders series Jet attacks with his fans on both hands and in Sonic and the Black Knight, Jet's counterpart, Lamorak fights with two swords. *Jet makes more appearances than Storm or Wave do outside the Sonic Riders series. *Jet was intended to appear as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, but was removed for unknown reasons. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Jet's data still remains in the game. In the European version of the game, if you hack the game, Jet is playable along with Silver, Donkey Kong, Cream, Big, Birdo and Espio. *Some fans believe Jet to be modeled after Bean the Dynamite from Sonic the Fighters. In some cases, people even mistook Jet to be Bean. Nintendo Power Magazine played a joke on this fact by giving an image of Jet a caption reading; "Bean? Is that you, Bean? Oh! How we've missed you!". *Jet's species may have chosen as a reference to the famous skateboarder, Tony Hawk, as they are both skilled board riders. *In Jet's 2D images, he has nostrils on his beak. However, in his 3D renders he does not. This could be the exception with his Sonic and the Black Knight artwork, though it is hard to confirm due to his helmet blocking the "nose" of his beak. *Jet and Sonic seem to have their colors inverted, in terms of eye and fur/feather color. Jet's appearance is mostly green, but he has blue eyes, the color of Sonic. Sonic's appearance is mostly blue, but he has green eyes, the color of Jet. *Jet, along with Wave and Storm, are the only characters in the Sonic Riders series to have worn their goggles when racing in-game. Also, most characters tend to wear their goggles when using skates in the first two Sonic Riders games, Jet basically wears his goggles more often compared to others, possibly noting to his experience on an Extreme Gear. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Daisuke Kishio (2006 – Present) *'English' : Jason Griffith (2006 – 2010), Michael Yurchak (2010 – Present) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males